


【快新】包办婚姻

by miaooo



Series: A×O合集 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, zz不zq
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: （？迷之标题）自我满足的不平等ABO背景：“艹到离不开棒棒”“因插入而喜极而泣”二人婚内H。Plot你妈plot。（……）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有欧派的男孩子。←不知道怎么tag所以写在这里（  
> 可能引起不适，万千慎入…
> 
> 我流奇怪描述。

新一在柔软的大床上醒来。被单下的身体一丝不挂。他感到茫然，并不知道自己为什么出现在这里，回到……这个地方。

既不是在产后的病房，做相关的身体恢复、像一头奶牛一般地被榨奶，他还以为会重新被关进那个冰冷的小小囚室里，被控制着进行无止境的性交，等待再一次被配种、生育，循环往复……像极了牲畜，乃至求死不能……

那想象让他不寒而栗。不久前的生产又更进一步地摧垮他。他蜷紧了身子，发觉自己长期地被迫舒展开四肢、不被允许这样做。

他太渴求哪怕零星一点时间的安宁，以至于都没立刻想到逃跑。……他一直是脆弱的、无力的Omega……

新一小心翼翼地坐起来观察四周，这个房间……跟他们还睡在一起的时候看不出改变。他为什么回到这里？

不确定抓着床单挡住自己这“牲畜”的身体是否还有意义，可自从他的乳房发育隆起，一种原本不属于表观男性性别的羞耻感也随之蓬发了。而且他又涨奶了。一股酸涩在胸中涌动，还有一种虚假的呼之欲出的冲动。总是有护理人员帮他处理这个。他双颊透红地，低头看了看自己同样也是红通通的两个乳尖。

开门声将他吓了一跳。而紧跟着走进来的他的庇护者，也是直接的加害者，令他在精神上愣在了原地。现实中新一颤抖着向后退去，手足无措。他既不敢同他对视，又不敢轻易将视线从男人身上移开。显然地，他不知道该怎样应对这个。太久没有人与他交谈，他也忘记是否应当先开口和他说话；新一的身体长久地被他人视作肉块，他自己也忘记了应该遮挡它。

于是年轻Omega的胴体就这样裸裎地暴露在标记者的眼中。

快斗从他的反应看出自己应该是吓到他了。有些可怜有些心疼，自己的Omega或许还没有意识到，他看自己的眼神有多么贪婪，和难以置信。

是以为再也见不到我了么？

他敛下些难安的心绪，轻声叫他道：“新一……”

Omega本来就漂亮明亮的蓝眼睛睁得更大了。快斗想起新一对他说过他也梦想和自己的Alpha共同幸福地生活。

如今他在生产后反倒清瘦了下去，眼眶更凹，下巴也变尖细，唯独胸前多出一对浑圆的乳球——它们出现前后快斗都不怎么去看过他——，随着Omega的动作颇有坠感地摇摆着，伴着空气中不知是心理作用还是确实存在着的一丝奶香味。气氛变得旖旎起来。

他的Omega实在感到太害怕了，连信息素都没有好好散发。那是人类在危机时刻的本能反应：收起气味以隐藏自己。Alpha不希望曾经充满自信的伴侣变成这副模样，便释放出自己的信息素作为安抚。

“唔……”他的做法开始起效，长时间离开自己配对者的已标记Omega为这熟悉而又阔别已久的味道久违地放松下来。新一难耐地哼出了声，由神经紧绷过度至怀念他只用了短短几秒时间。混有他的标记所有者味道的信息素被引诱出来，Omega原先充满防备和刻骨冰冷的眼神也跟着软化。

见新一转为只是一脸愁苦地望着他，快斗终于放下心来走近，并直接爬上了床。他握住新一的小腿，——他确信它原本远比眼下这个盈盈一握的形态健壮——，将Omega拖到他身前。新一的神色空白了一秒钟，这个颇具征服感的态势在他身上同时引发了舒适与恐惧这两种矛盾的心绪，可他终究是对着自己的主人敞开了腿根。

Omega没有再害怕得躲开，甚至在他靠近的时候主动闭上了眼。快斗如愿将吻落在合法伴侣的唇上。

一旦结合的Alpha和Omega就没有什么能将他们二者分开。快斗放任自己深入，Omega的嘴唇软而嫩，而不管他是用舌头还是别的什么东西插入，都感到难以名状的舒服。快斗将掌心贴在新一的脸侧，鼻腔中充盈着心爱的恋人的甜香。他心神恍惚地想着，想问自己哪有那么多为什么，“为什么必须要依附于他人而生活”“为什么不能有自由”……

为什么……要离开我呢……

Alpha握住Omega的腰肢将他放倒在床上，眼眶有些发红。Omega的双手搭在他的肩上，仰视着他的脸上面色潮红、尽是迷醉情态，小声地哀求他：“快斗、快斗……”

Alpha拆开自己裤头，手指利索得出乎自己意料。他分开Omega的双腿、将自己埋进对方股间。

“不要……！”即使被握住膝弯掰开双腿、拗成臀底向上的姿势，也似乎依然没有对接下来发生的情事生出些预期的Omega惊讶地试图缩起身体、不愿再继续下去了，但他久经调教的甬道显然不这么想。快斗几乎刚进去就要被他吸得缴了械，嘴上还煞有其事地应付着：“新一……别拒绝我……！”

他将自己整个儿插入到Omega何止是紧致的肉洞，被快感逼得头皮发麻。而他身下的Omega好像是第一次这样无所顾忌地叫出声。

新一只觉得自己仿佛突然被投入一池茫然的热水中。这种感觉……他以往大概知道被用在自己身上的玩具会在一定程度上仿照Alpha主人的形状，这让他觉得无比的“对”。在摩擦、撑开和填满的快感的冲击下，理智所剩无几，唯余下非理性的情感。他……想念这个……此刻插在他身体里的这根。不仅让他感到无比的舒服，而且有如一种正确性正降临在他身上，令他被真理的光所沐浴着。

新一轻轻地哭了起来，被命定的Alpha所拥抱的事实令他不断发出羞人的呻吟，可他却完全制止不了自己。某种高于自身的、或许应被称为Omega本能的东西令他贪婪地，用献祭出肉体的方式，去索求更多。

快斗含住他因无力合上下颌而伸在外面的一段舌头，将Omega的膝弯架在肘部、双手握住他的后腰（这轻而易举），抬腰毫无章法地冲撞耸动。尽管不太久以前新一的生殖道还因历经生产而伤痕累累，经过若干个月的休养，这里从感受上稚嫩得宛若处子。但在其他的方面又大有不同：性事中的反应则完全是熟女的穴。跟自己的右手过了近一年的性生活、退化到等同于处男的快斗，倚仗着自己的Alpha特质努力着，并觉得就算的确去得太快，自己也不是真该接受谴责的那一方。

他或许不该在此刻冲动，但分离太长时间的副作用就是几乎没可能忍住。快斗倾泻在他身体里时后腰绷紧，脑海里一片空白。Omega哀弱地喊着他的名字，里外都湿得阻不住。

这是二人孤寂良久的生活中阔别太久的幸福时刻，一个长久的片刻他们各自沉浸在令人眩晕的欣快感中。直到Alpha起身，粗率地扒下自己里层汗湿、外层被溅脏到很有可能无法再穿的衣服。他还想再次、反复多次地标记自己的Omega。他将他视为至宝。或许以前还心存侥幸，但如果有什么是他的冷静令他所学会的，那就是他不该让任何东西将新一从他身边夺走，就算是新一自己也不行。

End.？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是即使不发情也每天渴求你攻棒棒的抚慰的圈养展开(


	2. Chapter 2

新一还没从过量的高潮中回过神来，乳尖就落入了快斗温热的口腔。身体先他一步做出反应，一声奇怪的呻吟冲出喉咙，就像奶水冲出乳孔那样。某一瞬间他感到理智被抽走。发育以来还未丈夫碰过的胸部此时被手掌托起，原本因泌乳而胀大的奶头在亲热之后依然紧紧缩成球状，舔起来韧劲多过柔软，但快斗循着奶味下意识地嘬了一口，本就饱胀的液体霎时流出。新一禁不住弓起腰，从来没被负压吸取以外的任何方式出过奶，又在这般香艳情景下，他迷茫地感到一股冲动向下身奔去。

空闲的另一侧乳房也按上了一只手。快斗含着他左乳抬眼看他，四目相接的一刹那眼神深不可测。新一如同心跳都乱了节拍，惊愕地看到乳房处的皮下脂肪随着心动的节奏轻轻颤抖。快斗并不是很娴熟地按揉起他两侧的胸部。新一本以为自己能克制住不发出声音，却发现这想望完全同现实相悖。说不出的舒服和心理上的舒适像决堤一样淹没了他。虽然仅仅是接受按摩这一点同作为一头奶牛的生活并无差别，但曾经被尊重被珍视的经历涌现起来，激荡他的心如同江河卷走一片树叶一样容易。

一直以来的不安以及内心空洞遭到填补的感受令他不由地揽住了快斗的身体。乳水还在一点点溢出，轮流被舔掉或吸取。新一面色潮红，迷离地望着不断亲吻他胸口的男人。

等他意识到的时候下身早已起立，后穴也已冒出不少湿滑液体。岂止，新一敢肯定产后才刚尚且恢复到合拢地步的生殖腔隙都为他所打开了。Alpha的信息素……思及这一点令他分外感到脸热。曾经有医护人员对着他的检查报告向他他告知，信息素分泌水平偏低，建议与绑定者增加相处为宜。他的身体……反应如他所但愿的那样迅速，尽管这热情不是他所希望的。

那只会让新一心酸地想起两人的信息素是多么地相配，同他融合又是多么地令他欢欣罢了。

“好、好了……”他磕巴地讲话，咬唇也止不住敏感的乳珠间或被触碰所引起的颤抖。通常类似于眼下感受意味着一段时间内可以不用去管它了。只是那种湿濡触感……

新一唯恐快斗不知道，趁他抬起头时用指尖去揩拭嘴角沾到的奶渍，快斗叼住了递到嘴边的指尖。新一吓得僵住，快斗趁势捉住了他没来得及收回去的手腕。最终将它压回了床垫上。

Omega小心翼翼地望着他，说不出有什么不对。不过Alpha在Omega眼中的样子，像是负隅顽抗的猛兽，尽管克制得不行。

快斗低喃般地开口。新一仿佛被拽进了十几个月前的时空，也是在这张床上，Alpha对他说：“可以吗？”

鼻腔间既感受到Alpha的味道，又被快斗的气息所充盈。本能将理智压倒在地，Omega几乎是不管不顾地撞上了近在咫尺的嘴唇。他不记得也想不起来自己是怎样将双腿打开、放荡地缠住Alpha精壮的后腰，下体被插入时自以为能攀附其上，实则多亏了Alpha一扶才堪堪保持着没滑落。没顶的快感使他满足地发出呻吟，Alpha像是受到鼓舞从而想要更多一般地，狠狠贯入其中，逼得他不得不将欢愉的声音毫无保留地呈上。他们如此默契，配合无间，一分一秒都不必耽搁。那种“如此才是正确无匹”的感受又回来了。后穴骚动地吞吐，承担着Alpha有节奏的挞伐搅拌。快斗一下下在他唇上落下亲吻，Omega恨不能将自己糅进他的身体。

“新一……啊、新一……你太……”Omega不知道自己都叫了些什么换来这样的论断。感官的刺激过多，他什么都没能来得及考虑。中空的身体被填满的感受令他飘忽又堕落。不断用鼻腔哼吟，很快就到达了一次高潮。

此事并非是毫无征兆，不过早就被Alpha搂着干趴下了的新一没来得及提前捉摸到而已。

他身子猛地一抽，接着连同整个内里抽缩起来。力道不大，在被Alpha的阴茎撑住的时刻却尤为牵扯过多。新一只觉得五脏六腑都被冲击了，外在的肢体却拗住快斗不放。Alpha温柔地扮住他的肩膀，将他抱在怀里。勃发挺立在里边，像他的核，像直抵他的内心。

TBC


End file.
